With the increase in prevalence of mobile computing devices, children are being introduced to computing technology at a younger age. For example, it is common for a child to be proficient in operating a mobile phone or a tablet computer. It is desirable to encourage children's interest and familiarity with aspects of audio, video, and communications technologies.